


you'll never guess which one of these idiots has a flower alergy

by foureyes12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, i might come back and edit later, i wrote this because basically everything in this tag is pain and they deserve some happiness, this is rlly short btw, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyes12/pseuds/foureyes12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wedge has a flower allergy but he keeps going back to the flower shop because the boy who works there is cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll never guess which one of these idiots has a flower alergy

Wedge braced himself before going into the flower shop. He’d had to go in about a month ago to buy flowers for his mothers birthday. Wedge sneezed a total of 15 times during that first visit and usually he would not step foot into a flower shop unless he had to but the boy behind the counter had been really nice and cute. Wedge had used every excuse he could to get back into the shop. His friend got promoted? Flowers. His five year old nephew got a part in the school play? Flowers? His uncle bought a new coffee machine. Flowers because “You finally got a new coffee machine uncle! We need to celebrate!”

On this particular occasion Wedge also had a reason to be in the shop, but this one was much more daunting. He walked in and quickly picked up a bunch of roses, fighting the urge to sneeze. He quickly walked to the counter where the boy was standing. This was it, Wedge was going to give him the flowers and ask him out. He opened his mouth to talk but as soon as he inhaled and the pollen hit his nose he felt the overwhelming need to sneeze. And he did. All over the boy behind the counter. This was not happening!  
“Oh my god! I am so sorry!” Wedge exclaimed and quickly got out a handkerchief which he offered to the boy.  
The boy accepted the handkerchief “That’s alright. Allergies get the best of everyone. I should know the other day I ruined an entire dish because my sisters cat made me sneeze into it”  
Wedge wanted to say more but he didn’t want to sneeze again. Besides, even if he could talk without sneezing he probably wouldn’t say anything appropriate seeing as he was already blushing to the roots of his hair. The boy was so nice! So instead he just stood awkwardly as the boy rang up the roses.  
“So is there anyone special these flowers are for?”  
“I, um, uhhh, you?” it came out more of a question than Wedge intended.  
“Me?”  
“I meant to ask you out today?” again with the unintended questions.  
“Well you’re in luck, I happen to think customers that sneeze on me are cute. Well not really. Just you”  
Wedge blushed even more  
“I’m Luke by the way”  
“Wedge”


End file.
